fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilac rose
Name Carrie Amani kyoko Age 26 Gender female Species hedgehog Alignment good Style tomboy and goth Fur/hair color blue-green Skin color peach Eye color Crimson red Fighting style karate,tai qwan do,tai chi and kenjutsu Outfit a purple hooded vest with side pocket a red t-shirt with a white circle with green boarders and a green C on the chest a green line on the chest a black long sleeve shirt underneath white gloves blue denim shorts black leggings blue goggles with purple frames and navyblue&awhite converse shoes Powers ice manipulation,wave manipulation,vocal manipulation,air manipulation,flying,healing,invisibility,intangibility,telekinesis,super speed and super strength Personality calm,quiet,smart,shy,sarcastic,strong,loner(sometimes) social,agile,kind,caring,brave,tomboysish,reckless and resourceful Abilities/skills sports,martial arts,hand to hand combat,agility,strength,flight,understanding feeling & emotion,artistic,high acrobatic skills,grinding and ninja skills Like sonic and his friends,flying around the city,drawing alone by herself,meditating with silver,spending some time with shadow ,saving innocent lives,kicking scourge butt,teasing her enemies,walking through walls,racing against scourge,defeating eggman& his robot doing crazy stunts,running with sonic at station square and helping a friend in need Dislike people calling her creepy,hurting innocent people,girly girl things,dresses,hurting other people feeling,scourge calling her a freak, amy dragging her to the mall,guys flirting or harassing girls,seeing people cry ,seeing people sad,Sally treating everyone like crap,snobby rich kids,popular girls,scourge pissing her off,lying and dishonesty Crush shadow Friends sonic and friends Enemies scourge,Sally acorn,Joseph the hedgehog (formerly) Veronica the hedgehog (formerly) eggman &his robot and Alyssa fox (formerly) First appearance sonic and his friends meet Carrie Relative Father (deceased) Mother (deceased) Avian (Deceased) Relationship Shadow (love interest,boyfriend) Scourge (Ex boyfriend) Sonic ( like a brother to her) Silver (like a little brother to her) Amy (like a sister to her) Mia (like a older sister to her) Cream (like a little sister to her) Tails ( like a little brother to her) Daniel (like a older brother to her) Janice (like a sister to her) Favorite food cheesecake Fears bees and wasp except bumblebees Her theme I won't let you fade by Alan walker Her song What doesn't kill you make you stronger by Kelly Clarkson Backstory As a kid Carrie was known as a loner girl she never had friends she was different then the other girls she never like dresses or doing girly girl things despite for her tomboysish attitude she acts like a boy sometimes she even play sports with the boys at her old school at the age of 21 her father died of blood cancer she was heartbroken when her father died at the age of 23 her mother& her brother avian died of brain tumor she became sad and unhappy she had lost her home because she didn't know how to pay bills she decided to move to station square she rented a house people started telling her that you look like sonic which confuses her and shrugged about it then she met scourge & they started being a couple five months later she discovers that scourge have been cheating on her she was furious scourge tries to explain to her but she use her telekinesis at him and slammed him to the wall same thing as she did to the girl when she tries to slapped her she thought he love her but she was wrong she told him that your such a selfish,arrogant hedgehog I never want to see your face ever again scourge the hedgehog! She yelled at him she was about to leave but scourge tries to rape her but she kicked him to the wall and said don't even try to rape me and she sped off after her break up with scourge she was running through station square then she saw a blue blur speeding by her quills move she was shocked the blue hedgehog was running fast like her she then yelled Hey! The blue hedgehog stopped and turned to face her yeah he asked um I'm Carrie and you run really fast she then asked the blue hedgehog what his name is and he said I'm sonic he said smiling nice to meet you Carrie so your sonic people keep telling me that I looked like you she said really? He asked Carrie nodded okay anyway what are you doing running all by yourself he asked her she looked down sadly she then explains to him of how her mother ,father and her brother avian died sonic felt so bad for her then he tell her how about I introduced you to my friends she then nodded sonic took Carrie to his place and introduce to his friends he also asked would you like to join me and my friend then Carrie said yes Category:Fan Fiction